


And I'm Going To Get Drunk

by CastielYellsAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielYellsAssbutt/pseuds/CastielYellsAssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cured of being a demon, Sam gets drunk, Castiel stays and ditches Hannah for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Going To Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic I've ever done. *Applauding noises* I guess if it's slightly good I might do some AUs.

“And then I’m going to get drunk.” Sam told Castiel bluntly, avoiding the angel’s bright blue eyes. He turned out of the room and headed for the front door of the bunker. Sam drove to the store and bought his brother some unhealthy food; boxed pies, beer, hamburgers, that kind of stuff.  
When he arrived back at the bunker he knocked on Dean’s bedroom door.  
“Come in.” Came the gruff reply. Sam braced himself and opened the door.  
Dean looked up from his hands and to Sam. He gave his brother a crooked smile. “I...brought you some food.” Sam thrust the bag out towards Dean. Dean grabbed it and placed it beside his bed.  
“Thanks.” Dean answered wearily.  
Sam had wanted to see his brother for so long and now that he was here he wasn’t sure what to do. What to say. What do you say in this situation? ‘How was it being a demon?’ No, that wouldn’t be right.  
“Well...if you need me. Come find me.” Sam sighed, rubbing his neck with his good arm and turning out. He went straight for the fridge and took all the old beer out of it. Dean’s old beer and whiskey. It had probably been sitting there for months now, ever since Sam had found the note laid on Dean’s bed saying Sammy let me go.  
Sam sat down and set to work. Downing beer with every sour and sad thought he had until it dulled his senses. He loved his brother but the demon had said so many things that hit a nerve.  
Wow, I think you might actually be worse than me.  
He poured some whiskey into a glass.

 

Dean sat in his bedroom when Castiel appeared again.  
“You still look terrible.” Cas said, in a form of greeting.  
Dean groaned and looked away. Cas’s eyes were worried and instead of hovering over his bed the angel sat down. “You don’t need to blame yourself for what you did. It wasn’t you.” Castiel assured.  
“Enough of it was.” Dean countered back in frustration. “I almost took my own brother out with a hammer….Killing my own brother.” Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
Castiel shook his head. “That’s the second time I’ve heard that today.” He muttered.  
Dean looked up, green eyes narrowing. “What?”  
“Sam. When Sam was curing you he was afraid he was killing you. I…” Castiel seemed to grow nervous now. “I assured Sam it wasn’t you…”  
Dean nodded and looked down into his hands. “Maybe it would have been better if it would have taken me and the demon out.”  
“Dean!” Castiel scolded.  
“Hear me out, Cas!” Dean stood up and paced the expanse of his room. “The Mark is still on my arm and we have no idea how to get it off. It’s going to hurt someone in the end.”  
Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and saw so much pain and self loathing in them that he wasn’t sure what to do.  
“I just…” Dean tried to finish but Castiel drew the man into a hug. Not any man...the righteous man. Dean’s body stiffened and then relaxed slightly. “Cas, I’m still glad you’re here man. Thanks for saving Sam and I’s asses.”  
“No problem Dean. You know I would have came anyways.” Castiel sighed. When they heard violent knocks at Dean’s door, Dean shoved Castiel onto the floor.  
“Stay down there.” Dean hissed and then to the door, “Come in!” Sam lurched into the room and locked eyes with Dean. “Woah there Sammy.” Dean cautioned. “You reek.” Sam pointed at him and shook his head. “Ya know what?” Sam began to rant, “I’m not the one who got myself killed! I’m not the one who was a demon! I’m not the one who killed other people! I don’t have the freaking Mark of Cain on my arm!” Sam’s breath reeked of alcohol and even though he was obviously drunk, every comment was like a punch to the gut. “I love you Dean.” Sam blubbered. “But most of our problems recently were actually your problems. I was so happy to see you...but you caused so much hurt and pain and just for one stupid mark on your arm. You’re an idiot.” Finally Castiel had heard enough and stood up. “I know you’re on a uh bender.” Cas used the term from his own experience. “But that doesn’t mean you have to yell at Dean over there. It wasn’t him who did all those things...except getting himself killed and the Mark but anyways.” Cas threw his arms into the air. “You’re both idiots! Dean’s my id-” Cas cut himself off and jabbed an angry finger at Sam. “I am also not fixing your hangover in the morning!” Cas shoved Sam out of the room and shut the door. There were a couple of crashing noises and cursing...maybe some cries of anger and a blubbered sorry through Dean’s door, but Dean was trying his hardest to ignore all of it. “Ya know, some of it is kinda true.” Dean sighed. He ran a hand over the soft covers of his bed. “I mean I did get myself killed, denied Sam’s help.” Castiel ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes watching Dean intently. “Dean, everyone makes mistakes. My father made mistakes.” Dean raised one eyebrow. “Like?” “Zebras.” Cas said seriously and with a straight face. “I don’t even want to know.” Dean said with a half laugh. Castiel moved closer and gave Dean a stiff hug. “You’re special, Dean Winchester.” Dean’s heart twisted with affection and he sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me how I did and how I can improve! I might add some more chapters or start on something new.


End file.
